The proposed work of this project will deal with further elaboration of the effect of the neurotoxic compound, acrylamide, on the isoenzyme of enolase which is found only in neurons, viz. neuron-specific enolase (NSE). These studies will include: 1) Comparison of effects of acrylamide with those of a non-neurotoxic analog, methylene bis-acrylamide on NSE in brain and peripheral nerve of intoxicated rats; 2) Measurement of activity during both intoxication with and recovery from acrylamide of both NSE and glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase; and 3) measurement of NSE content in brain and peripheral nerve of acrylamide intoxicated rats and cats using a radioimmunoassay.